The Rain
by TransformersBeeFan
Summary: Weather on Earth is very different than on Cybertron. Too bad Smokescreen doesn't know this. One-shot


The Rain

Weather on Earth is very different than on Cybertron. Too bad Smokescreen doesn't know this.

It was a cloudy day in Jasper Nevada, which was not common. Three human children were talking with four large robots or Cybertronians in better terms. The four bots had the day off from patrols and such. The day before they stopped the Decepticons from taking a new relic, unfortunately for everyone the relic was destroyed by a few stray shots from either side.

One bot was small, blue and was a female of their species, her name is Arcee. She was talking to her new human partner, Jack. The dark hair teen was telling Arcee about a girl in his class and how he had a crush on her.

Another bot was a large green mech, his name, Bulkhead. Bulkhead was talking to a human girl with a pink stripe in her hair, her name, Miko. The two were opposite but were similar as well. Miko was talking to Bulkhead about different bands of her liking.

The next bot was smaller than Bulkhead and his armor was yellow with a little black here and there. This yellow bot was Bumblebee. His human friend was named Raf. Both bot and human were playing with a small remote control car. Both were laughing and were having a great time.

The last bot was alone, watching the others play and talk with each other. He was doing neither. His armor was white, blue and red and he proudly wore the Elite Guard symbol on his shoulders. His name is Smokescreen, younger brother of Prowl and older brother of Bluestreak.

Smokescreen was spread out on a large flat rock with his servos behind his helm, his door wings spread out flat behind his back. Every now and than Smokescreen would look over to the other bots but for now he was looking at the sky. He noticed that the things called clouds were not their normal white color, but a dark and light gray instead. Smokescreen wanted to ask the human children why the clouds were changing colors but they were busy with the other Autobots. So he just watched the sky turn darker and darker.

For the next half hour or so he was just looking up and was just about to ask the humans about the sky when he saw something really small fall from the sky.

_Tink_.

Smokescreen looked at where the small thing landed and was confused when he didn't see where it went. He felt something land on his armor with a soft noise and he looked at it. His armor looked wet. He sat up and looked at the sky and noticed more small, clear things fall from the sky. Smokescreen's optics went wide with shock, "Acid rain," he whispered. He jumped up from his rock and ran towards the other Autobots, he was waving his arms trying to get the Autobots attention. "Run away, hide!" He screamed. The Autobots looked at him, they were more surprised at his outburst than the 'acid' rain that was coming. He had to save them, but did he really want to melt?

He ran past the Autobots, screaming his helm off that he was melting. Smokescreen felt more drops land on his armor, this was it, he was going to die. He should have seen it coming, stupid planet. The base was a few miles away, could he make it before the 'acid' rain down poured? As every drop landed on him, he didn't feel the pain that should come with acid rain, were his pain receptors malfunctioning?

He shrieked as he tripped on a rock and landed on his faceplate. He felt more 'acid' rain land on his armor, he shrieked. He tried to get up but ended up tripping again. He didn't notice the Autobots walk over to him as he rolled on the ground, getting wet. "I'm melting," Smokescreen groaned. Smokescreen didn't see Arcee smiling, he didn't see Bulkhead look worried and try to stop him rolling around, he didn't see Bumblebee laugh, he didn't see Raf and Jack laugh, he didn't see Miko filming him. No, all he was concerned about was the 'acid' rain that was 'burning' him.

He did notice Miko get really close to him, with her phone and say, "You do know the rain is harmless to you guys, right?" She said with a laugh. Smokescreen stopped rolling around and stopped saying he was melting and looked up. That's when he noticed everyone looking at him. He got up and brushed himself off.

"I knew that."

** A/N...I have had this idea for a while, I finally did it. It just had to be Smokescreen, everyone else have been on Earth for a few years, so sorry Smokescreen fans. **


End file.
